Het leven is een bootje
by Nemaya
Summary: Oneshot. Loena is in het maanlicht Terzielers aan het voeren. Maar wie is de geheimzinnige persoon die zich schuilhoudt in de bosjes? De gevolgen van een nachtelijk uitje en een emotioneel liedje.


**Het leven is een bootje**

Zachtjes neuriede Loena voor zich uit. Ze wilde het Terzielerveulen niet bang maken, dus bewoog ze zich langzaam. Het schichtige diertje met de lange, spichtige benen rook voorzichtig, maar reikhalzend aan haar tas. Het vertrouwde haar nog niet genoeg om haar hem aan te laten raken.  
Met een glimlach haalde Loena een beetje rauw vlees tevoorschijn en bood het aan het diertje aan. Het keek haar wantrouwig aan, griste vervolgens het vlees uit haar handen en rende terug naar zijn moeder.  
Ze hield van deze vreemde dieren, voelde een band met hen. Niet veel mensen op Zweinstein konden de Terzielers zien en daarom geloofde bijna niemand haar als ze over hen praatte. Slechts degenen die hen ook konden zien, slechts een handvol ouderejaars, en leerlingen die Verzorging van Fabeldieren volgden, wisten van hun bestaan af. En velen van hen meden deze lieve, maar afzichtelijke dieren.  
Hetzelfde gebeurde met Loena zelf. De mensen meden haar, vonden haar gek of excentriek. De namen die ze kreeg, zoals Lijpo, vond ze niet eens zo erg, al stak het haar wel. Wat ze erger vond, was dat haar spullen iedere keer weer verdwenen. Een paar schoenen, een boek, haar shampoo, een bijzonder goede adelaarsveer, een inktpot…  
Eerst was ze geneigd te denken dat een of ander onzichtbaar fabeldier voor de verdwijningen verantwoordelijk was, tot ze haar shampoo bij een klasgenoot in de hutkoffer zag liggen, vervolgens haar veer in de hand van weer een andere klasgenoot zag en haar schoenen aan het plafond van de leerlingenkamer terugvond. Toen wist ze dat haar afdelingsgenoten haar pestten. Tegenover iedereen deed ze alsof ze het niet erg vond, hoewel ze aan het eind van het schooljaar wel resoluut haar spullen terugclaimde, op haar eigen manier, maar het deed haar wel degelijk zeer.  
Iedere keer als ze 'Lijpo' achter haar rug om hoorde of er weer eens wat weg was, ging ze naar een mooie, rustige plaats, waar niemand haar zou storen, waar ze alleen kon zijn. Dan neuriede ze het liedje dat haar moeder voor haar zong, toen die nog leefde. En als ze er zeker van was dat niemand haar zou horen, dan zong ze het hardop.

Nog steeds neuriënd liep ze van de Terzielerkudde weg, naar de rand van het meer. Eigenlijk moest ze al terug in het kasteel zijn, want de avondklok was al ingegaan. Ze voelde er echter niets voor om nu al naar binnen te gaan, naar de overvolle leerlingenkamer vol gefluister, gelach en gepraat. Ze wilde alleen zijn. Alleen met haar gedachten. Wat ze echter niet wist, was dat ze niet alleen was. Een schaduw volgde haar vanuit de struiken.  
De bijna volle maan werd weerspiegeld op het water en Loena ging aan de rand zitten, met haar tenen in het water. Ze hield van het gekietel bij haar voeten en vond het heerlijk om naar de uitbreidende rimpelingen in het water te kijken, die door zoiets kleins als haar grote teen gemaakt konden worden.  
Ze was ervan overtuigd dat er nu niemand in de buurt was, en de zilveren maan deed haar denken aan het liedje van haar moeder.

"Het leven is een bootje  
je vaart ermee naar zee  
Loena Loena Loena mijn"

Haar stem was niet erg getraind, maar klonk helder door de nacht. De schaduw bleef stokstijf stilstaan toen hij het lied hoorde.

"Het is een lange weg  
maar de stroom die neemt je mee  
Loena Loena Loena mijn"

Ze staarde in de verte, waar de reuzeninktvis loom een tentakel boven het water uitstak. Ze zag het echter niet, want in haar gedachten lag ze in de armen van haar moeder. Verdrietig sloeg ze haar armen om zich heen.

"Er zullen stormen zijn  
tegenslag en pijn  
en angst voor wat er komen zal  
maar er zullen altijd weer ontelbaar mooie dingen zijn  
Loena Loena Loena mijn"

Het refrein deed haar aan de pesterijen denken, de pijn die ze daardoor voelde en de angst voor wat Voldemort zou gaan aanrichten in de tovenaarswereld. En meteen erna dacht ze aan de mooie dingen in het leven. De interessante lessen, het lekkere eten, de lessen met de SVP, haar vrienden, haar band met de fabeldieren, het water tussen haar tenen en de schitterende hemel die bezaaid was met sterren en een bijna volle maan.  
De schaduw tussen de struiken liet zijn adem langzaam ontsnappen, toen hij ontdekte dat hij deze onbewust in had gehouden.

"Eenmaal op zee  
zal ik altijd naast je zijn  
Loena Loena Loena mijn"

Loena wist niet precies wat haar moeder met dit stukje had bedoeld, maar het versterkte haar geloof dat haar moeder nog steeds bij haar was, ook al was het dan niet lijfelijk. Het gaf haar het gevoel dat ze er niet alleen voor stond.

"Ik zal er zijn  
in de zilveren maneschijn  
Loena Loena Loena mijn"

Ze liet zich achterover in het gras vallen, zodat ze makkelijker naar de verlichte bol in de hemel kon kijken. De maan was haar favoriete hemellichaam. Misschien omdat ze ernaar vernoemd was, maar het was ook het grootste element in hemel waar je rechtstreeks naar kon kijken. Ook vond ze het leuk om verhaaltjes te verzinnen over het konijntje dat ze duidelijk kon zien zitten op de zilveren bol. Ze vroeg zich af hoe het daar terecht was gekomen.

"Er kunnen stormen zijn  
tegenslag en pijn  
en angst voor wat er komen zal  
maar er zullen altijd weer ontelbaar mooie dingen zijn  
Loena Loena Loena mijn  
Loena Loena Loena mijn"

Ondertussen begon het behoorlijk koud te worden, dus besloot Loena dat het tijd werd om terug naar Ravenklauw te sluipen. Niet dat iemand haar manier van sluipen zo zou noemen. Ze zouden het normaal en rustig lopen noemen, alsof ze alle recht had te zijn waar ze was.  
De schaduw kwam uit de struiken tevoorschijn, maar bleef op een flinke afstand van de blonde Ravenklauwer. Hij was van plan geweest om iedere leerling die na de avondklok nog buiten was, strafwerk te geven. Hij begreep niet waarom hij niet op Leeflang af was gestapt. Wat hij wel wist, was dat haar lied grote indruk op hem had gemaakt. Hij zou de woorden nooit vergeten.

Loena was zich van geen kwaad bewust. Ze was tot rust gekomen door haar tripje naar de Terzielers en het meer en tot haar vreugde was bijna iedereen al naar bed, toen ze de leerlingenkamer binnenstapte. Slechts een koppeltje zat in een hoekje te zoenen en een verdwaalde zevendejaars zat nog te zwoegen op Voorspellend Rekenen. Nu kon ze met een gerust hart naar bed gaan zonder zich druk te maken over nare opmerkingen. Wel vreesde ze dat ze weer iets kwijt zou zijn. Ondanks de versleutelspreuken die ze over haar hutkoffer had uitgesproken, waren ze er keer op keer weer in gekomen.  
Precies zoals ze had verwacht, stond haar hutkoffer wijd open aan het voeteneind van haar bed. Er leek echter niets weg te zijn. Met opgetrokken wenkbrauw keek ze om zich heen naar de andere bedden. Alle gordijnen waren gesloten. Pas toen ze haar pyjama aan wilde trekken, ontdekte ze dat die weg was. Onwillekeurig zuchtte ze. De steen in haar maag en de steek in haar hart waren terug. Waarom konden ze haar spullen nou niet gewoon met rust laten? Zij viel toch ook niemand lastig? Waarom was zij het doelwit van zoveel pesterijen?  
Ze had er gewoon geen zin meer in. Met tegenzin stapte Loena in haar ondergoed in bed, trok de gordijnen dicht en sprak een stiltespreuk erover uit, zodat men haar niet zou kunnen horen. Met tranen in haar ogen zong ze zachtjes weer het lied.  
"Er zullen stormen zijn, tegenslag en pijn, en angst voor wat er komen zal. Maar er zullen altijd weer ontelbaar mooie dingen zijn, Loena Loena Loena mijn."  
Op dit moment zat ze volop in de storm, die met felle regen haar hart geselde. Ze vond het heel moeilijk om nu aan de mooie dingen te denken.

In de kerkers droomde de Zwadderaar die Loena had geschaduwd een droom waarvan hij nooit gedacht had dat hij die zou krijgen. Hij was gewend aan nachtmerries die hem schreeuwend wakker lieten worden, die hem gedurende de dag achtervolgden en hem maar niet loslieten. Dit was echter iets van een totaal andere orde.  
Hij droomde over een meisje uit Ravenklauw met vuilblonde haren. Ze stond met haar rug naar hem toe en hij voelde de vreemde neiging om zijn armen om haar heen te slaan. Hij wist niet of het was om haar te troosten of om haar als de zijne te claimen, maar de neiging was heel sterk. Toch gaf hij zich er niet aan over, bang als hij was om afgewezen te worden. Bovendien was ze zijn leerling, hij mocht zichzelf niet toestaan om te dicht bij haar in de buurt te komen.  
Plots hoorde hij zichzelf neuriën. Hij wilde het stoppen, maar de droom liet hem dat niet toe. Verrast draaide Loena zich om en liep glimlachend naar hem toe. De angst sloeg hem om het hart, want hij wilde weglopen, maar kon geen voet verzetten.  
Ondertussen was Loena nu zo dichtbij dat hij haar shampoo kon ruiken. Kamille, stelde hij onwillekeurig vast. Tot zijn verbijstering leek ze niet bang voor hem te zijn. Integendeel, ze sloeg haar armen om hem heen.  
Ongemakkelijk stond hij daar dan. Hoe moest hij reageren in zo'n situatie? Dit had hij nog nooit meegemaakt. Al zijn leerlingen meden hem als de pest, behalve dan misschien zijn Zwadderaars. Maar ook zij bleven op een respectabele afstand. Nooit had iemand hem zo omhelst.  
Niet wetend wat hij met zijn handen aan moest, legde hij ze maar op de meest comfortabele plek die hij kon bedenken. Een hand eindigde op het onderste deel van haar rug, waar haar haren net de rand van zijn hand kietelden, de andere rustte achter haar hoofd. Haar lokken voelden onvoorstelbaar zacht aan.  
"Loena Loena Loena mijn," hoorde hij zichzelf mompelen. Verschrikt dacht hij dat ze nu wel gillend weg zou rennen, maar ze greep zich nog steviger aan hem vast.  
Met een wenkbrauw vragend omhoog keek hij naar beneden. Hij was ruim een hoofd groter dan haar. Loena keek omhoog, ging op haar tenen staan en drukte haar lippen zacht op die van hem.

Met een ruk zat Severus Sneep rechtop in bed, naar adem happend. Zijn hart ging als een razende tekeer. Toen hij Loena had horen zingen, had hij gedacht aan zijn eigen schooljaren. Het gepest van de Sluipers, de isolatie waarin hij terechtgekomen was, het verlies van Lily, maar ook de ontdekking dat hij goed was in Toverdranken, de uitdagende opdrachten die de professors opgaven en het heerlijke eten.  
Na deze droom echter, kreeg het lied een volledig andere interpretatie…  
De volgende dag had Loena Toverdranken voor de lunch. Professor Sneep had een lastige opdracht gegeven en slechts de helft van de klas had een drank gebrouwd die leek op de Geheugendrank die was opgegeven.

"Zet een gelabeld flesje met jullie drank op mijn bureau. Het huiswerk voor de volgende les staat op het bord," zei Severus aan het einde van de les. "Juffrouw Leeflang, ik wil u even spreken."  
Loena was hier verbaasd over, maar bleef braaf zitten. Ze kon niet bedenken waarover hij haar zou willen spreken. Ze had altijd haar huiswerk af en haalde geen slechte of uitzonderlijke cijfers en haar ketel was tot nog toe nooit ontploft of gesmolten. Voor zover ze wist had ze nooit eerder zijn aandacht getrokken.  
Toen iedereen behalve Loena weg was, wenkte hij haar naar zijn bureau.  
"Juffrouw Leeflang, waarom was u gisteren na de avondklok nog buiten?" viel hij met de deur in huis.  
"Hoe weet u dat ik nog buiten was, Professor?" In haar gedachten waren haar wenkbrauwen omhoog geschoten van verbazing, maar op haar gezicht was niets te zien. Het kwam niet in haar op om het te ontkennen.  
"Ik stel hier de vragen. Waarom?"  
Loena keek hem recht in de ogen. "Ik wilde alleen zijn, Professor. Het is rustgevend om de Terzielers gade te slaan en het meer is een goede plek om na te denken."  
"Kun je in Ravenklauw geen rustig plekje vinden?"  
"Nee, Professor." Ze merkte dat hij was overgegaan van u naar je, maar zei er niets over. Eigenlijk vond ze het wel fijn dat hij haar wat informeler aansprak.  
Severus keek Loena indringend aan. Ze verborg iets. Ze vertelde niet de hele reden om naar buiten te gaan.  
"Van wie is het lied dat je zong?"  
Uit die vraag maakte Loena op dat hij haar had gezien en het dus niet uit tweede hand wist dat ze buiten was. Waarom had hij haar dan niet meteen straf gegeven, als hij er toch was? De onverwachte vraag zorgde ervoor dat de muur rond haar gedachten wegviel.  
"Mijn moeder zong het voor me, voor ze stierf," antwoordde ze. Loena beet op haar lip om haar tranen binnen te houden. Wat miste ze haar toch.  
Severus knikte. "Het is een prachtig lied. Het deed me denken aan mijn eigen schooltijd."  
Hij gaf zichzelf mentaal een klap, omdat niet van plan was geweest dit haar te vertellen. Loena keek hem verbaasd aan.  
"Werd u dan ook gepest, Professor?" Meteen na de vraag keek ze naar haar schoenen. Impulsief had ze hem gesteld, zonder na te denken over de gevolgen. "Het spijt me, die vraag had ik niet mogen stellen." Ze hoopte dat hij niet goed geluisterd had.  
Dat was het dus. Ze werd gepest door haar medeleerlingen en kon daarom geen rust vinden in haar afdeling.  
"Het is inderdaad een vrij persoonlijke vraag, juffrouw Leeflang, maar ik zal hem toch beantwoorden. Ja, ik werd ook gepest. Al heb ik het idee dat jouw belagers vooral in Ravenklauw zitten, terwijl de mijne niet in mijn afdeling zaten."  
Loena knikte, maar wilde er verder niets over loslaten.  
"Ik neem aan dat je hier niet met Professor Banning over hebt gesproken." Het was een vraag, maar klonk niet zo.  
Loena keek hem weer aan. Zijn ogen stonden zachter dan ze ooit bij hem gezien had en ze kreeg er kippenvel van. Niet van angst, maar ze kon het gevoel niet precies plaatsen. Haar hart leek even een rare sprong te maken.  
"Nee, Professor. Ik ben bang dat als ik dat doe, het alleen maar erger zal worden."  
Opnieuw knikte Severus. De emoties die nu in haar grijze ogen te zien waren, overweldigden hem. Hij kreeg dezelfde neiging als in zijn droom, om haar in zijn armen te nemen, maar onderdrukte het.  
"Als je iemand nodig hebt om mee te praten, weet je me te vinden, goed?"  
Loena glimlachte zwakjes en knikte. "Bedankt, Professor."  
In een opwelling boog ze zich voorover en gaf hem een snelle kus op de wang. Daarna huppelde ze het lokaal uit, op weg naar de Grote Zaal. Tenminste, zo leek het voor Severus. Feitelijk bleef ze buiten het lokaal staan om even haar gedachten op een rijtje te krijgen.  
Ze was gewend aan een strenge, bittere, kortaffe Professor Sneep. De man die ze net gesproken had, leek een heel ander persoon. Toen ze weer dacht aan hoe zacht zijn ogen stonden tijdens hun gesprek, maakte haar hart weer een rare sprong.  
De Toverdrankmeester bleef verbouwereerd zitten in zijn stoel. Was dit hem echt overkomen? Had hij echt een kus gekregen van een leerling? De leerling waarover hij gedroomd had, zelfs? Vol ongeloof hief hij even zijn hand naar zijn wang.  
'Ze ruikt echt naar kamille, net als in mijn droom,' dacht hij vervolgens. Toen schudde hij zijn hoofd in een poging haar eruit te krijgen, stond op en verzamelde de flesjes Geheugendrank.  
Zonder te weten dat Loena nog aan de andere kant van de deur stond en hem kon horen, zong hij één regel uit het lied.  
"Loena Loena Loena mijn."  
Loena's hart leek wel een koprol te maken toen ze die ene zin hoorde uit zijn mond. In gedachten voegde ze deze herinnering bij de mooie dingen in het leven. Zowel door het gebaar van vriendschap en begrip, als door de blik in zijn ogen.  
Met haar hoofd bij wat er net gebeurd was, voerden haar voeten haar naar een favoriet plekje op de vijfde etage. Een diepe vensterbank bij een raam met dikke gordijnen ervoor gaf een schitterend uitzicht over het terrein vlak bij het meer. En als je moeite deed kon je aan de rechterkant nog net de Beukwilg zien.  
Op de automatische piloot ging ze zitten en sloot ze de gordijnen. Met een beetje fantasie kon je dan doen alsof de rest van het kasteel niet bestond. Alleen het uitzicht en jij.  
Aangezien het tijd was voor de lunch, kon Loena er vrij zeker van zijn dat ze alleen was. Vooral omdat deze gang niet op de route lag voor Ravenklauw óf Griffoendor richting hun leerlingenkamers. Ze legde haar hoofd tegen het glas. Zachtjes zong ze opnieuw het lied, maar dit keer met Sneep vers in haar geheugen. Pas bij de derde strofe paste hij in het lied.

"Eenmaal op zee  
zal ik altijd naast je zijn  
Loena Loena Loena mijn"

In gedachten richtte ze zich tot haar moeder. 'Moeder, ik dacht dat dit over jou ging. Zo heb ik het altijd gezien. Ook al was je niet meer echt bij me toen je doodging. Ging het eigenlijk over een vriend? Als Sneep het zou zingen, of Harry, of Marcel, geeft het een heel andere betekenis.'

"Ik zal er zijn  
in de zilveren maneschijn  
Loena Loena Loena mijn"

Sneep was gisteren bij haar, in de zilveren maneschijn, ook al had ze dat niet geweten. Opnieuw verscheen zijn zachte blik op haar netvlies, en opnieuw maakte haar hart een koprol.  
"Loena Loena Loena mijn" fluisterde ze. 'Ik vond het fijn toen hij dat zong. Dat zou ik graag nog wel eens willen horen.'  
Door haar mijmeringen heen hoorde ze plots stemmen. Er liep een stelletje langs haar verstopplek. Door een kiertje tussen de gordijnen kon ze zien dat ze hand in hand liepen en elkaar steels een kusje gaven.  
Knap kon ze Sneep niet noemen, en over het algemeen ook niet aardig. Maar vandaag was anders. Ze had het nooit voor mogelijk gehouden dat Sneep aardig kon zijn als hij dat wilde, maar vandaag was hij zo aardig dat ze hem zelfs een kusje had gegeven. Haar fantasie ging met haar op de loop.  
'Hoe zou het zijn om hem te kussen op de manier dat die twee dat deden?'

"Er kunnen stormen zijn  
tegenslag en pijn  
en angst voor wat er komen zal  
maar er zullen altijd weer ontelbaar mooie dingen zijn  
Loena Loena Loena mijn"

Loena glimlachte. Een relatie met Sneep zou zeker en vast stormachtig zijn, zowel binnen de relatie zelf als wat anderen ervan zouden vinden. Ze zou het zwaarder te verduren krijgen dan nu al het geval was, maar ze was nieuwsgierig naar de mooie dingen die het op zou kunnen leveren. Helaas zou ze er niet achter komen zolang ze op Zweinstein zat. Ze wilde haar professor niet in de problemen brengen.  
Het was echter wel interessant om over na te denken en te fantaseren. Bovendien zou ze over twee jaar afstuderen. Er lag nog een heel leven voor haar open. Wie weet waar het bootje dat haar leven was haar heen zou voeren? Waarheen het ook was, er zouden stormen zijn, tegenslag en pijn, maar ook ontelbaar mooie dingen.

_Het lied in deze oneshot is Luna Luna Luna mijn van Ernst Jansz._


End file.
